Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus and a manufacturing method, and more particularly, to a display panel and a manufacturing method of the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the positive and negative electrodes where electrons and holes are re-combined in the organic emission layer so as to emit light.
Also, organic light emitting display may include a self-emissive display apparatus including a display panel to emit light as described above. Such self-emissive display panel may have excellent characteristics as a display device due to a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, and low power consumption as well as a light weight and a small thickness.
Additionally, a display panel for displaying full colors may employ an optical resonance structure for varying an optical length of a wavelength emitted from an organic emission layer of each of different color pixels, for example, red, green, and blue pixels.